Legend of The Silver Dragon
by Lone Silver Dragon Warrior
Summary: It has a little reference to the Warrior series by Erin Hunter and some to the anime Dragon Ball Z by Akira Toriyama. (And Kimba the White lion) Disclaimer: I don't own anything. The story takes place in a magical land with mystical beings and animals. The story focuses on a young boy named Novark and his best friend a lion named Kimba, trying to defeat a rival named Destruction.
1. Chapter 1: Novark and Kimba

_This is my first story so please no flames! Please enjoy ad I hope you like it! (I'm sorry it's so short I didn't have enough time!)_

 _There was once a legend about a majestic silver dragon that could bring peace to the land of all. They said its powers were so great, it was invincible and immortal, and whoever tamed it would receive its dazzling power and partnership. Many have tried but all have failed. One day it just disappeared and was nowhere to be found. Legend says it's in hiding, waiting for the perfect master to become its eternal companion._

 _A desperate scream tore through the air like a dagger cutting through flesh. Footsteps pounded onto the sodden concrete of the dark, cold, alley while rain drizzled down like tears falling from the sky and the jagged claw of lightning flashed through the sky. "Run! Run!" A voice roared distressingly. A little baby boy squirmed in the woman's arms and blink his large, innocent silver eyes, not knowing he was in danger, that he would soon be alone. The mother panted as she bolted down the alleyway with inhuman speed, worry evident in her eyes. She finally reached the forest on the other side, laid the baby down, gave him a kiss and one last longing look, and knowing that she would soon perish to never see her precious child again, turned and dashed back into the alleyway without glancing back. Rain sloshed and swirled and the storm grew, as the two of the three only remaining warriors of the Dragon Clan fought to death for their one and only son to live. Terrible screams ripped through the night and then crimson blood splattered the air, and the night shattered into pieces._

"Ah!" He woke panting hard, sweat beading his forehead, his wide, blinking silver eyes vivid with fear. He's been having the same nightmare for years now, but he never remember this happening. "Hurmph?" The large silver lion laying next to him woke up and lifted his head sleepily. The boy brushed his long strands of blonde hair down to eye-length away with one hand. He chuckled and ruffled the lion's mane. "Hey it's okay Kimba, it's just a nightmare." The lion stared at him. He just smiled and grabbed his sword, a deadly weapon three feet long in with a golden handle and a curled dragon engraved on the end resembling a sort of Chinese dragon in a black leather case with a strap. The boy's name was Novark, Novark Dragon, a name on day everyone would know and praise. But that was a different day. He got up and strapped the sword to his bare chest, muscular and pale, the type of that girls swooned for. He had a handsome and wise face, the type which made anyone stop and stare in wonder. He was exceptionally tall for his age, at an astounding height of 5 foot 5. Novark wore black simple pants with matching black tennis shoes also with a dragon symbol on it. He strolled out of the cave in which he lives in and walked to the entrance, letting the warm Spring sunlight bathe his chest. He let out a sigh and finger the resplendent silver carving matching the other ones on his shoes and sword. The dragon was a scared animal and the color silver was also very important to this country called "Dragon Land", where the Great Battle of the Dragons had taken place, the place where the two legendary warriors Destiny and Fate of the Dragon Clan gave their last breath to protect the planet from a terrible villain named Destruction from the rival clan called Snake Clan. He was dead but no one knew he had a heir until it was too late. His name was Snake and rumors have been popping up that he's still alive and plotting revenge. The two clans contained many (30 to 40) supernatural beings who had amazing power of strength and speed and skill. They could fly and turn into animals, and throw energy blasts that were like explosions but much stronger using the sheer force of their will. They were immortal and extremely hard to kill, and they could look whatever age they wanted. The had exceedingly good senses and accuracy. They never needed to sleep or eat or breathe, and you couldn't kill them normally. Most of the country had already healed but occasionally you would come across some scars or pieces of rubble from the fight and lay an offering or blessing for them.

Novark turned his attention back into the dark but useful cave , where a hand crafted bow and arrows lay beside the huge silent lion. He had abnormally good crafting skills and has learned after nine years how to survive in the wilderness. Tomorrow was his birthday, June 1, somehow miraculously on the Day of the Dragon. It was extremely rare and people who were born on that day were considered blessed by the mighty Silver Dragon. He was turning ten tomorrow."Come on buddy, let's go hunting." He said cheerfully to his friend named Kimba the lion, who gave a massive yawn showing all his perfectly sharp white canines and got up lazily. He was eight feet long and if he stood up, well, it was enough to make the most courageous warrior turn tail and run. And don't even mention his roar. You can hear it miles away and some would faint in utter terror. Novark grabbed his bow and quiver and bounded off, climbing onto trees and trying to spot prey. Lush, green leaves rustled, the grass bowed, the flowers bloomed, birds sang merrily from the trees, and a light breeze carried by the scent of fresh fruit and flowers. His hunting knife was strapped to his huge leather utility belt, how he got those clothes he never knew, they just kind of grow with him and he couldn't remember how it got there. They were just…there. He hadn't had any idea how he got here or really who he was. He just found a note with his name and that was all. He assumed the lion had found him and taken him as his own cub.

He eventually spotted a large four foot big bald eagle soaring high up in the sky and he shot it down with one arrow about three fourth of a mile away. He didn't know he was able to do that either. He kind of just assumed this happened to everyone. "Ha ha! Looks like we're gonna eat good tonight! Isn't that right Kimba?" He looked at the beast happily which just gave an amused mumble in his throat, clearly laughing at his reaction. "Who are you laughing at you big lump?" He joked and tackled the lion head first, and they fell down in a mock wrestling match, which would have killed any normal person and looked insane. They did this everyday. Sometimes the boy won or the lion won. Apparently, this time Kimba was the victorious one, laying flat on top of Novark chuckling with a loud rumble until he shoved the creature off. He laughed good-humoredly and grabbed the eagle and brought it back to the cave, made a campfire with flint, plucked it, and started roasting the dead prey. The smell of fresh meat filled the cave and soon the two companions were drooling, They split the meat into two and shared half and half. After they finished their tasty morsels, the pair decided to take a walk to the nearby rushing waterfall. It was beautiful with clear, blue waters with cherry blossom trees surrounding the bank and stepping stones leading into the river, which supplied them with fish and plants. The grass was soft and welcoming, and they eventually fell asleep content and full under the shade of the trees and lulled to sleep by the gentle thrilling of the sparrows.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2: The Fight

The next day arrived all too soon, and the pair was awaken from their peaceful slumber. "Uh I feel like I've been sleeping on my face the entire night." Novark complained, wiping drool of his mouth and letting out a huge yawn that would make any lion proud. He lifted his head from Kimba's side and stretched. His friend the lion just looked at him with the expression that said, "You obviously drool in your sleep you fool." The lion watched him critically from the side of his eyes and shook his mane, which was somehow wet and splattered Novark with water from the river/waterfall. "Ahhhhh! Have you been swimming again?! I'll get you for that you freaking fat lump!" And he promptly shoved the lion in the water with a gigantic splash. While he stood on the bank gloating and laughing, Kimba suddenly grabbed hold of his pant leg and yank him in with a very, very girly scream. He resurfaced spluttering indignantly while the lion, somehow able to rear up on his hind legs, shoved his head back under, causing a lot of cursing and splashing. Eventually he managed to crawl onto shore, gasping from the effort and his great chest heaving. Kimba climbed next to him and chuckled in a lionish way, which would have scared the total crap out of a normal, non-superhuman person. Novark rolled over lazily to face compadre, who was about to drift off to sleep once again. (Fact: Lions sleep for most of the day when it's hot, so they don't usually stay awake) A grin spread across the youth's face as he looked at his companion, who was about to close his eyes. He gave him a quick poke i the side, making Kimba yelp in surprise while Novark hugged his humongous head from the back like some sort of psychopathic headlock. "Who my big fat lazy little boy?" He cooed in a really weird accent. Kimba just snorted and leaned back crushing him under his large head. "Ack!" (His head was about 75 pounds) "Get off me you little-" Crunch! Both of them instantly swerved around towards the sound in the forest. The saw a blur and a flash of gold and something quickly disappeared behind the tall trees. It didn't sound or look like an animal and the way the mystery creature stumble obviously made him a human. "Weird kid." He mumbled. They untangled themselves and got up. "Hey since we've got nothing else to do why don't we go visit the nearby city? What do you say buddy?" Kimba narrowed his eyes and gave him a warning growl, obviously not happy with that statement. "Come on, what could happen?" He pleaded with those massive puppy-dog eyes. Kimba sighed and dipped his head in defeat and gave a unhappy growl. "Yay! Thanks! I love you so much!" He gave Kimba a wet, slobbery kiss on his tremendous black nose. He retched and packed off grumbling, his lengthy pink tongue flickering out in disgust, licking his nose and pawing at it. Novark laughed at his reaction and made a face at him in mock sadness. "Come on! We better get going!" And grabbed the back of Kimbas scruff and dragged him along, while the lion was still cleaning his nose from Novark germs.

After about thirty minutes, they finally reached the gates of the town, which was brimming with decorations because today was the Day of the Dragon. There were shops everywhere and merchants had set up tents on the side of the road. The sweet smell of roasting meat and other delicious foods wafted out, making the pair almost crazy with hunger. The sound of music filled the air and of people singing and talking and laughing. People were calling out to try to sell their goods and performances were going on in some of the tents. Dragons were hung up everywhere and the color of silver was everywhere: streamers, houses, tents, toys, and so much more. People walked around wearing masks with the face of dragons or with facepaint, or others wore clothes with the symbol of the Silver Dragon printed or embroidered on it. Some people wore tattoos. It was basically like a big carnival. They both looked at each other with a dazed look and walked inside the gates. Nobody thought it was out of ordinary that a boy without a shirt or parents was walking with an eight foot lion. They simply just moved out of the way. They've seen worse. One guy was riding a giant alligator and a chef was selling zebra nuggets. (Kimba loved those) Another guy was walking around with a king cobra wrapped around his neck like a scarf. "Hey kid you want to try some sheep meat on a stick?" A guy asked from one of the stands. "No thanks," he replied, as for he didn't have any money and didn't know what a sheep was. A couple guys asked similar questions, but he never said yes. Kids ran around and adults bought souvenirs. He saw some teenageers around a couple years older than he was leaning against the wall talking and laughing. They didn't give him a second chance. Suddenly he saw a boy around his age a little shorter than he was with golden eyes and a ebony hair staring intently at him. He was wearing a black leather jacket with the sleeves rolled up and only halfway zipped up and a black undershirt with matching black boots and leather pants. But instead of a dragon symbol, he wore a golden symbol of a king cobra with it's flap fanned out and fangs bared and coiled. There was a dark crossbow strapped to his back with about 25 arrows in his quiver. When he met the anonymous boy's blazing golden eyes, he quickly ducked his head and ran off. "Huh. Weird kid." Novark thought. (I forgot to mention Novark still has the bow and arrows strapped to his back) The two continued walking and soon they heard a huge commotion. Curious, they walked into a big crowd of people gathered around a huge platform. On top, stood a monstrously sized man with buff arms and legs who looked like he ate staples and nails for breakfast. He was around 7 foot 5 and looked like he could bench press a car. He also had short waves of light brown hair with blue eyes, and a scar crossed one of them. "Who dares challenge the almighty Blood Skull?!" He roared boasting and urging someone to come and face him. No one countered his challenge of strength. "No one? Really? Come on, one of you must have the guts to do it." He emphasized the word guts evilly. The crown was silent. The giant was about to go for another round when suddenly Novark stepped up. "I'll do it." He said confidently, meeting the man in the eye. "You?" He burst out laughing and the crowd gave a nervous one with him. "Step down kid." A spectator urged. "You'll be killed." Novark looked at Kimba's face and he gave a little nod of encouragement as if saying go on. "Alright, do you accept my challenge or not? You would be scared of a little kid would you?" Novark mocked. His opponent's face turned red with fury. "You little punk! I'll crush you like a bug! Fine! I accept you challenge, weakling." He said in disgust. At that, Novark's face turned a bright shade of scarlet. "We'll see." He muttered. The man signaled to one of the audience members and the woman shouted, "Three….two…. one….. begin!"

Blood Skull threw the first punch in a freakish speed. Miraculously, Novark managed to dodge. He ducked and the rushed underneath his enemy's stomach and sucker punched him. The fighter gaged and kneeled over for a couple of seconds, and the crowd gasped in amazement. Kimba looked at Novark proudly and smiled. But, the victory didn't last long. Blood quickly got up and while Novark was looking at Kimba, elbowed the poor boy as hard as he could with a loud crack! The crowd winced in sympathy. Novark howled and toppled over, cradling his cheek in both hands, whimpering. "Uuuuuugh…" He moaned, tears coming to his eyes. "Guess he wasn't much after all," Blood said cockily with a smirk on his face. He strode over to where Novark was laying, on the ground and was about to finish him off with a sharp blow. Suddenly, adrenaline rushed through his body and Novark sprang up and delivered a devastating uppercut to his opponent, who crumbled immediately. He staggered off his stage while the people cheered and clapped him on the back, one man gave him an icepack for his cheek and invited him over to his tent to celebrate. "What's your name son?" He asked kindly. "Novark, Novark Dragon." The people cheered and chanted his name to the heavens and a person dumped confetti on him. They raised him on their shoulders and Kimba jumped around in joy. He gave a smile and started laughing, never before feeling the way he had now.


	3. Chapter 3 : The Capture

"So, son, where did you come from?" The merchant asked, not long after the young warrior's victory. He was inside his tent and Kimba was laying on the side, eyeing the merchant suspiciously. Inside, there were knives and other weapons hung up on the wall. The biggest was up to 3 foot 5 inches long. There were old bloodstains on some and the tent was yellow with age. The air smelled of smoke, and was that a hint of the metallic tang of blood? _This guy probably sells weapons for a living,_ Novark thought. But still, it unnerved him. The merchant was a tall, blonde man with a serious beard that needed trimming and piercing blue eyes that stared Novark down. Based on his muscles, he probably made the weapons himself and ate metal for breakfast. "Well sir, I'm from a distant town nearby." Novark lied, trying not to show it. Even if he didn't have parents to tell him, don't give strangers your location, it was pretty darn obvious. "Ah, I see," the man replied, his cobalt blue eyes narrowing as if he could see through the lie. Novark swallowed nervously, his Adam's Apple bobbing. Beads of sweat was already forming on his forehead. Kimba gave a low growl not audible to normal human ears.

"Uh thanks for the icepack sir, but I'd better get going. My parents are waiting for me," Novark was suddenly very eager to leave this place. The man slitted his cold blue eyes, studying him as if interrogating his weaknesses. "Oh but you're not going anywhere, boy."The lion growled. "And neither is that lion of yours." Novark got up and started backing up towards the entrance of the tent with Kimba crouching by his side, a low warning growl rumbling deep in his throat. The weapon-maker advanced quietly for such a big guy, tension building in the small, fabric room. Novark fingered his knife in tense anticipation as he slowly backed of step by step as if facing a bear. _Almost there…..._ his foot was a couple inches from the sunlight. Just as he was about to turn tail and bolt into the streets, something suddenly appeared behind his back, forcing him to stop dead in his tracks.

"I'm sorry," the voice whispered. Suddenly, agony flared at the base of his neck so fast and painful he didn't know what happened. He didn't even have time to turn around. His vision blurred and time seemed to slow as he fell towards the dusty ground. "No….." he croaked. _Thud!_ The last thing he heard was the sound of two pairs of foot steps and malicious laughter, and then the roar of the lion. Then everything went black.

"Uuuuuuuggggghhhhhh…" His mouth tasted like sawdust and his head throbbed with pain. He had to wait a few seconds for his eyes to adjust to the gloom and for his vision to return back to normal. He blinked a couple of times and shook his head, and the fiery, white hot pain at the nape of his neck blazed and he choked back a teary whimper. His vision blurred with tears and he laid his head back down, waiting for the pain to fade. He tried to use his hands to soothe the pain but he couldn't move them. "Huh?" He looked down and saw that they were bound so tightly that the circulation had stopped and there was a slightest tinge of purple on his hands. He grunted and realized there was a gag shoved in his mouth, and it tasted like it had never been washed in years. He gagged in disgust and tried to wiggle his legs into a sitting position, and he found they were also bound tight together with a thick, brown, dusty rope. He growled in frustration and looked around. He was in a cramped metal cage and in a prison cell, and his lion was a in a cage next to him also bound and lying on his side. Blood matted his fur and he didn't look so well. His white fur was painted in dark, dried blood and lashes crisscrossed his hide. Blood soaked his great mane and he was also bound and chained. Anger flickered bright in his eyes when he saw that, and he started struggling. "Hush up you son of a b***h!" It just made Novark even more infuriated and want to go out and beat the living heck out of that guy. _Smack!_ Something hard and sharp hit him mercilessly on his rib cage, and blood spurted out from the wound. "Mmmmmmmgggh!" He squirmed as more lashes beat down on his poor side, the flesh being ripped to ribbons. The guard finally stopped as Novark lay bloodied on the ground, clear, hot tears streaming down his face. "Learned your lesson now punk?" The guard asked, a smirk on his face as he watched him cry. The guard stalked off with a satisfied huff.

He let out beseeching whimpers and sniffles as the sting in his side dug in deeper into his bones. "Stop sniveling you little brat, unless you want another whipping!" A voice called from outside and broke off in a bout of cruel laughter. Novark laid his head down sadly, defeated and hurt. He didn't know how long or when he'd gotten here, or where he was. While he was lost in thought, he didn't notice a boy enter his cell with a bowl of sloshing water and food and towel. The mystery boy opened the cage carefully, as if afraid that Novark was going to jump up and hit him, his eyes downcast. He was so stealthy that even Novark didn't listen until he noticed something wet and cool touch his bloody side. He jumped in surprise and quickly rolled over to face the boy. It was the boy with the golden eyes! The one he'd seen at the carnival! His silver eyes widened in surprised as the boy cleaned his wound and applied medicine. "Hmmmm hmmmm!" He tried to talk but all that came out was weird mumbles. The boy shushed him and stared at him with those shining golden eyes. He set down a small tray of food and a cup of water. "I'm one of their people," he said, his voice surprisingly coarse. "My name is Golden Shadow, but most people just call me Storm." Storm untied his ropes and put chains on instead, giving him a little more free movement. "There, that should be a tiny bit better. Now you can eat." He took the gag off. Novark wanted to thank him, but his voice wouldn't work. With that, he turned and walked away, almost seeming like he was melting into the shadows.

From the other cage containing his best and only friend, Kimba the silver legendary lion, there was a low rumble and a bright gleam of his wise silver eyes. Novark turned his attention to him, and tried to give his best smile. The lion gestured to his food and water, trying to tell him to eat. Novark sighed and gave a hoarse laugh, "you're acting like my dad." Kimba gave an amused huff and gestured again. "Fine you grumpy old lump." He joke, trying to lighten the mood.

Not soon after, he drifted off to a restless sleep. _A man with dark, cold eyes sat on a throne made from black metal. The arms of the chair looked like talons and it radiated power, or more specifically, the man did. The man had long, pitch-black shoulder length hair and he was wearing a black leather jacket and matching pants and hard combat boots. Underneath, a black shirt with the symbol of the massive king cobra, like the one seen on Storm's shirt. On his waist, there was a huge belt bursting with was a huge sword which was six feet tall and over an inch thick in a case strapped to his back! The man was even taller, at an astounding height of 8 foot 6 inches. He had a well toned chest and huge bulging muscles, with a sharp, serious face with no facial hair. Scars marked his skin, a clear sign of battle He somehow seemed sort of familiar…..then it hit him. It was Storm's father! But why did something seem very wrong?_ The dream disappeared.


	4. Chapter 4: On the Run

"Get up you little stinking slug!" Someone called. _Clang! Clang!_ Something banged against the cage shaking it and waking Novark. _Huh?_ He blinked and got up groggily, momentarily forgetting his chains and cage. _Bang!_ "Ugh! Son of a-"He hit his head hard on the ceiling of the metal cage and the burning on his side started throbbing again. Laughter rang out from outside the prison cell from many voices and the harsh sound of rusty metal against rusty metal grounding echoed in the dank cave. From the other dirty cage Kimba lifted his head lazily and gave an immense yawn and some of the guard murmured uneasily, drawing out a tiny smile from Novark. "What the **** are you grinning about boy?! Get your puny *** up!" A gruff voice commanded. The smile melted off his face and turned into a murderous scowl. He'd had enough. A silver aura rose in steamy claws around his body and his usually gentle and soft eyes flamed in a savage wildfire. A guard screamed in horror and ran tripping over his own feet and stumbled into his other buddies, and they went down like dominoes. He let out a ferocious roar and the chains and cage burst like a giant water balloon. Debris rained down and knocked over some shrieking guards.

Suddenly, from the other cage a homicidal roar was heard and the lion glowed a dazzling silver, and the other cage exploded into a million shards of metal, pelting the hysterical guards. Novark stood staring at his friend in shock and rapidly regained his senses. They burst out of the prison cell like a rocket and dashed down the hallway as quickly as his legs could take him with the beast striding by his side. An alarm blared shrilly and the lights flashed red. They swerved a corner and ran smack into a horde of security guards. "Oh come on!" Novark muttered heatedly, before he disintegrated them into atoms. The pair dashed down the winding, fluorescent hallways where prisoners reached out or cheered or begged him to take them with him. His heart felt like it was being cleaved in two when he saw their ragged appearance and the sheer desperation dull in their sunken eyes, but he couldn't stop. They would catch him. He gave an apologetic glance to them and ran on, his furry friend pounding by his side. Winding corridors rushed by as they ran aimlessly for their lives. _Where the heck is the exit?_ "Hey kid," a rough voice suddenly stopped him in his tracks. It came from a nearby cell. Novark slowly turned his head, afraid of what he would find. Suddenly, Kimba couldn't stop fast enough and crashed into his legs, knocking him over with a surprised yelp. It took a while to get untangled and when he rose his face was hot with embarrassment, and he shot a nervous glance into the corridor. "Yeah?" He asked, nervously fidgeting. "Look I'm kinds busy right now…." he trailed off. The prisoner in the shadows of the cell let out a chuckle. "Don't worry kid, this won't take long. I've just got a proposition for you. You bust me outta here, and I can help you escape. I'm the only hope you've got." Novark narrowed his eyes and studied the shadows intently. "Kimba?" He looked at his lifelong companion. The humongous white lion gave him a piercing look, which said, _you have to make your own decisions, good or bad._ He let out a sigh and agreed to the offer. He skillfully picked the lock and the door creaked open ominously and the stranger stepped into the light.

He was hidden by a cloak and only strange glowing black eyes could be seen. He received a chill down his spine and his gut told him something wrong with this prisoner. Something….unseen. "Well come on, what the **** are you waiting for?" He snarled, snapping Novark out of his thought. "O-okay." He followed him hesitantly as they began to run down the halls, surprised at how well this guy knew the place. The prisoner kept cursing under his breath as he ran, muttering about how he was going to die. The stranger turned and as Novark was about to follow, he heard a loud crash and thud and a cry of pain. He and Kimba exchanged similar looks of disbelief and turned to survey the scene. The man he was following was facing off with Storm, who looked very startled but had his fists raised. His expression became unreadable once he saw Novark turn the corner after his lion, and both boys immediately tensed up. _What are you doing here?_ Both of them wondered, and then Storm turned his attention back onto the cloaked figure. "How did you get out?!" Storm demanded angrily. "Well why don't you ask your little friend here?" All pairs of eyes turned to train on him and felt himself lose his tongue. "I-i uh that…"he stammered uncertainly, his face flooding with hot embarrassment. "Well whatever you did, you can't trust this guy!" He snorted angrily, his slitted golden eyes trained on the cloaked man. He didn't even turn to look at Novark.


End file.
